


A Kiss A Top The Hills Of Yellow rain

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: He was dressed in overalls and a striped long shirt and without a doubt, Tobio never thought someone looked sweeter. His face was pretty looking, all sun-kissed and rosy in the morning light - mighty unfortunate he had the expression of an ass sent to a glue factory.“Watch it, Farmhand.”His voice was cold and Tobio felt, in an instant, like punching his pretty little face till it was all ruined and un-pretty.OR: The new farmhand Kageyama Tobio meets the mysterious Tsukishima Kei and lives the life of a farmer
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	A Kiss A Top The Hills Of Yellow rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't done. I got completely put off by the idea of writing actual connecting scenes and giving context to any scene ever. So everything posted here, are the stray scenes written that I adored and needed to get out. Believe it or not, farming AUs are my favorite ever and always so these few scenes were a PLEASURE to write. If people truly enjoy this and want more I could easily jump back into this though so remember that comments make a MAJOR difference. 
> 
> With that said, Enjoy the story. :)
> 
> [ I DO NOT have a piss kink. ]

“So you wanna work on my farm?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Can you read?”

“No, ma’am.”

She stared at the smaller boy across from her. He couldn’t have been any older than 16 or so- his face dirty and hair a mess from the season’s strong winds. On his person were some tattered pants and a shirt that was much too small for his taller frame. His shoes had holes in the front, his bare toes sticking out from the ripped leather like the worms commonly found within her farm’s apples. He wiggled them as she stared. In his right hand was a single leatherback suitcase with a few pieces of cloth hanging out, probably rags, and in his left was a flower he had picked from her own garden on the way up to her. He held it out as if giving a peace offering (an offering of stolen goods but an offering no less). It was one of her daisies, the pretty kind that wilted if they were in the sun too long without water but drowned easily. She wanted to chuckle. 

She did her best to search his face for some type of misdoings, something that told her he was bad news but all she could see were the eyes of a boy with little to do and less to say. On his face was nothing but a silent sort of sincerity, the type of look someone could trust, a look that said ‘I couldn’t do no wrong if I wanted to’ and that was enough for her. 

“Well come on then.”

And with that, she led him inside.

::

The first morning of Tobio’s new job started off as most of his mornings tended to. He woke up (the silent process of slowly blinking his eyes open twice before leaning up to stretch his arms and crack his fingers, knuckles, and wrist) he got dressed in the few clothes he had left (an old undershirt he had as a child, a somewhat in-tact pair of pants and a throw on overcoat he stole from Oikawa before he left for the big city), and slapped himself in the face. Nothing started the day as well as a hearty slap to the face, as Oikawa always said before slapping him each morning. 

With his daily routine done Tobio found himself free to wander his new home until the Ms. awoke to instruct him. He always tended to wake up before anyone else where he previously lived, usually, so he could begin training more, but here it seemed he was up before even the roosters. As Tobio walked aimlessly he thought about his old home and after a few minutes of staring at the hallway wall decided to stop thinking for a while. 

So he pissed, outside, on the grass. As one does.

He tried to seem cordial by walking a ways off the actual farm, choosing to drift along the open green fields instead, but the feeling of the cold air on his front and the chill breeze on his back made it a bit hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Eventually, he pushed past the cold discomfort and finished up, but not before staring off into the unknown of those rolling hills, imagining what it would be like to stand out here and pee when it wasn’t fucking cold. 

Once that was over and done with Tobio was left with little else to do past watching the sunrise, so that’s what he did. Eventually, the sun had reached a point in the sky where staring for too long meant Tobio saw those ugly little ghosts in his vision so he usually stopped there. The wind was still blowing in earnest against him but unlike this morning the chill of the lingering night was gone and replaced with the warmth of a rising sun. From his spot in front of the barn, he could see the fields of green corn and small saplings of something or another. He wondered for a moment what being a farmhand actually meant. Tobio suddenly had to pee again.

::

The family that owned the farm was a small one. A Mother (Ms. Tsukishima) and two sons (Kei and Akiteru). Tobio didn’t know which son was which seeing how neither were currently there, but he liked to assume that both were probably easy enough to avoid, and in truth— that’s all he needed to do. 

In the light of the day time Ms. Tsuki… ts- s… Ms. Shima (Tobio never was good with names, once, in his old home, he had been on cleaning duty around the house but ran out of wax for the floors. On his life he couldn’t remember the name of the mighty nice lady that provided him with the wax in the first place and since he had been there for a few weeks already he assumed that asking again would be rude, Kunimi has said something about manners and remembering names, so he opted to ask Oikawa for assistance. Tobio didn’t know exactly if the name Oikawa gave him was wrong or not, but he does know that saying  _ ‘Floozy’ _ got him the feeling of a soft hand slapping his cheek after all he did was ask her for more wax) could be found inside the kitchen making breakfast. She wore a short cut hairstyle (the shortest Tobio had ever seen on any woman) but it fit her well enough. She smiled at Tobio like she knew him and anytime she was near him (3 times so far) she would grab his hand and pet it happily before going on some kind of explanation or description of something around them. Tobio didn’t have to speak much, few questions asked yet given all the answers. He liked her. 

She was cooking some kind of gravy in a pot atop the stove as some biscuits sat cooking in their oven. Tobio tried not to stare or get lost in the smell of the food- the delicious smelling food- as he was led to the barn. He looked back at the lit stove and oven and back at the woman. He wondered why she would just leave the food alone… burnt food never tended to taste good in Tobio’s mouth but food was food he supposed.

“My son will continue cooking breakfast! He’s somethin’ akin to a chef you know.”

Tobio tried to cook his own food in his previous house but he never got past cleaning the vegetables. He would rather just eat whatever was in front of him- cooking requires too much time and thought. He tried not to think too much if he could.

So when she explained that her son would take care of it, Tobio accepted it without issue. 

::

Ms. Shima had given Tobio the simple tasks of feeding all the animals, cleaning the barn and watering the crops. Finally, he could begin and lose himself in the job he so chose. He began first with the feedings. Ms. Shima didn’t have many animals on her farm. 2 chicken coops (10 chickens per coop), 5 cows, 3 horses, one cat, and a large dog. Up until now Tobio had seen the cat around, sitting on ledges and playing with straw, but had yet to see the ‘giant puppy’ he was warned about. 

He walked around the different animal pens distributing the specific foods out to each animal as instructed. He felt as though someone was watching him at some point in his work but at no point did he ever see anyone around. 

When he had begun his trek around the farm, trying to get a feel for the area and more so the amount of work he’d have to do daily, he stumbled upon a little hovel a little ways away from the barn. Surrounding it were all types of wildflowers and overgrown grasses. Just like the rest of the farm, the little hovel had an air of tranquility around it, the kind Tobio found himself drawn to like a child to a jar of syrup or a drunkard to a bottle of ale. He wondered if the hovel was something he was allowed to look into. At his last home it wasn’t uncommon for rooms and entire sections of the house to be inaccessible for Tobio, no questions asked. 

So he didn’t ask about the hovel a blink away from the barn, nor did he ask about the person sitting within said hovel.

::

Tobio woke to the darkness of his own closed eyes the next day. He had forgotten to open them and as such already knew today wasn’t going to pan out well for him. He began his stretches and as he cracked his fingers, knuckles, and wrists, he felt a sharp pain go up his arm. He had gone a bit too far with the cracking and something had popped. Shit. He popped it back into place. His pillow had a bite mark and spit on it by the time he was done but then again, when did it not.

On his dresser sat some folded clothes and a note. 

‘ _ Tobio _

_ I had noticed you were without clothes cept’ the ones on your back and the few rags in your case. I sewed up a few of my boys' old wears, and now I give them to you. I hope you can enjoy em’.  _

_ \- Ms. Tsukishima _

Now, Tobio had no idea what the note said. He saw his name (he learnt how to read his name, but that's about all he got before his teachers kicked him outta class for being too slow) and he saw ‘clothes’. With that in mind, he assumed that these folded clothes were his, or at the very least, something he could wear. So he put them on. The pants were a tad long on him, the sleeves of the arms had to be bunched together as to not cover the palms of Tobio’s hands, and the whole outfit was a bit… ugly in Tobio’s humble opinion but he had been taught from a young age you don’t look a gift horse in the mouth unless you wanted to be kicked. Tobio walked out of his room and thought about the time he got kicked by a horse.

In Tobio’s old home there were a good number of horses just on the property at any given time. They tended to roam around aimlessly because in Iwazumi’s expert words ‘they don’t have anything to do, usually’ and that was just his polite way of saying ‘they’re stupid, stupid creatures Tobio’ and Tobio believed him. Anyway, one day just as the sun was coming up into the sky, Tobio found himself staring at a group of the horses as the other boys his age tended to their course work, slept or waited in line for the latrine (Tobio thought waiting in line to piss in a hole made no damn sense to anyone in their right mind so he had decided to just pee outside. Some of the boys thought he was a badass. Most said he was a dumbass). So Tobio stared and stared until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Above him stood Kunimi and Kindachi.

It should be noted that Kageyama couldn’t stand those two (different story for a different day. Tobio thought as he kept walking around the farm, but the bitter taste of dirt, ash, and wet grass invaded his mouth at the very thought of the other boys)

The other boys had greeted them as they usually did,

‘KING’

‘DUMBASS '

And Tobio greeted them as he usually did. By not talking to them. So there stood two boys and one sitting boy, three boys in total. They all watched the horses aimlessly wander and nip at the grass beneath their feet and Tobio had said out loud, 

“Why would ya’ eat the shit under yer’ own feet… Iwazumi was right”

Now Tobio was a bit of a special case compared to all the other boys in the home. He wasn’t just stupid (most of the boys were stupid) he wasn’t just strong (most of the boys were strong) he was  _ both _ . He was also gullible to a fault.

“You know King, if you go over and try to pick up the horse’s foot, you can see little scrubbers on the bottoms! The scrubbers clean the grass and that's why the horses eat it up so quickly no matter what!”

“That don’t make any sense, Kindaki.”

“Wrong name,” Kunimi said with a chuckle. 

“Would you eat dirty food? Don’t you clean your food? Come on King it all adds up!”

Tobio thought about it for a moment and nodded his head. It did all make sense once he thought good and hard about it. So he walked over to the horse and well, with all his strength picked up one of the hind legs of the horse. He doesn’t remember much after that.

The memory grows more painful as it grows foggier and his head starts to ache. He tries not to think about it too often. 

Tries. 

As he stares off in the distance looking at those never-ending hills, he thinks of nothing at all and for a moment feels as though his day might be looking up. 

It’s only an hour or so later that he meets one of the sons. He’s a jackass. Probably the biggest jackass ever, of all time actually. 

They meet organically, well, as organic as walking into someone can be. Tobio stumbled a bit and dropped a few of his tools to the side of him and reached to pick it up. Once he gathered his things he looked up and swore on his life that he was staring at some kind of angel. The boy had golden hair framing his face like a picture frame fresh from the penny store, beautiful and squinty amber eyes that shone like honey in a pitcher of cold lemonade, right before the ice began to melt. He was tall (that’s rare) and has those newfound glass pieces on his eyes. He was dressed in overalls and a striped long shirt and without a doubt, Tobio never thought someone looked sweeter. His face was pretty looking, all sun-kissed and rosy in the morning light - mighty unfortunate he had the expression of an ass sent to a glue factory. 

“Watch it,  _ Farmhand _ .”

His voice was cold and Tobio felt, in an instant, like punching his pretty little face till it was all ruined and un-pretty. He calmed himself by remembering what happened before when he would lash out, the terrible, terrible things that would happen. He also thought of what could happen if he mangled the face of Ms. Shima’s son. Getting thrown out on the second day would have to be a world record. 

Now that Tobio didn’t have his ass in the dirt he could get a more realistic look at the other boy and decided his previous assessment was all wrong. This boy weren’t no angel— he was a devil through and through (Tobio could tell by the way he glared and smirked - no angels glared. Angels smiled and sighed and patted your head when you did a good job and called you smart. Definitely). 

Tobio steered clear of devils. 

So he got up and walked away, trying his damnedest to get the image of those cold eyes and evil smile out of his mind. 

::

Tobio did his best to avoid the taller boy but at every turn, they began to see each other. Like when Tobio saw the fool in the rain. 

It was raining and Kei was outside like a fool. Tobio tried to avoid the rain when he could, but unlike where he used to live, the rain down here was warm to the touch and tasted like salted caramels when it landed on his tongue. But Tobio saw it, he saw something so real and terrifying he was frozen and unable to look away. 

Kei has been standing in the sunflower patch, eyes closed and body calm. He was wearing a simple cotton shirt over some shorts and his feet stood bare as when he was born, the muddy dirt coating his white skin like paint. He looked mighty tranquil. The picture-perfect image of beauty and perfection built entirely on the foolish act of standing in the pouring rain among the field of flowers in bloom. To call him an angel now would’ve been a true disservice to the utter magnificence of what was Kei. An angel could never look so effortlessly beautiful yet undeniably broken (angels were either happy and beautiful or dead). The rain falling down his face, hair soaked and darkened from the water and the sunlight hitting hit  _ just right _ ? That was no angel in front of Tobio. That was nothing more than a common boy, a boy who had no idea what power he held over a simple  _ farmhand _ . 

::

“Why didn’t you ever answer my letters?”

They were standing on top of the hills Tobio peed on every morning. They weren’t in the exact spot but it was close enough. Tobio worries for a moment Kei would comment on the piss smell but then again they lived and worked on a farm with livestock. Everything smells of piss. 

“The notes?”

“No sonnets. Yes, the notes you dunce.”

Tobio has just assumed they were some kind of pleasantries from Ms. Shima, the kind a mother leaves for the help in a way to say ‘thanks’ and ‘sorry my son is an ass’. He couldn’t read it anyway so it never made a difference to him. He just put them in a drawer and made sure to smile for the lady of the house anytime she looked at him. It made her happy.

Guess that was a bust.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Did you not read them?”

“I didn’t-“

“What- were they too difficult for you? Couldn’t read them?”

That got a chuckle out of Kei. Tobio wished it wasn’t at his expense, but he would take what he could get. His silence must have spoken volumes though because no later did he stop laughing he looked over at Tobio and squinted real hard like. It reminded him of Iwaizumi when he was mad. 

“Can-can you read?”

“Nope.”

At this Kei just stared at him. Tobio stares back. It wasn’t that surprising in a way, at least to Tobio. He didn’t grow up in a hidden farm in a small village away from the rest of the world. He wasn’t able to bury himself in books and adventure; he couldn’t let his mind wander into the unknown too often but the unknown meant daydreaming and daydreaming meant slacking off and slacking off meant he fell behind and no one could fall behind. Not if he could help it. 

In moments like these Tobio liked to just allow himself the gift of acceptance. Questions made problems and yelling made even more. A quiet boy was a smart boy, as Oikawa always said, so Tobio did his best to stay quiet. It was made especially difficult in a house with someone as infuriating as Kei but he managed until now.

“Just- Just DO SOMETHING!”

And so Kei did. He kissed him. He walked up to him, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. The air around them felt just as cold as ever this early in the morning, the hills still smell like piss (as does everything) and Kei still pissed Tobio off.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, I DIDN'T BETA OR ANYTHING!!! there is no story because the one I had got forgotten at some point in the fantasy so uh- sorry. I hope you could still enjoy this even if the formatting is non-existent. If you like this style of posting (thinly connected scenes in one fic, no long-ass chapters) and want more, leave me a nice comment please- they make me feel mighty' purty. If you just enjoy my writing check out my other fics (trust me they're really good ok. They're like this but actually connected) 
> 
> Anyway, you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive.
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
